GMA News TV/Other
Standard Logos Citynet Television August 27, 1995–99 Citynet_27.jpg EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Emc2000.jpg Channel V Philippines 1999–July 25, 2001 Channel_V_Philippines1999.jpeg QTV November 11, 2005–07 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-08-48-562.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-08-43-968.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_16-42-18-093.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_16-43-21-671.jpg QTV Channel 11.png Q 2007–10 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-09-19-812.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-18-36-000.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-25-02-625.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-31-01-828.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-08-51-640.jpg Bandicam_2016-01-10_15-00-55-546.jpg| Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-37-49-656.jpg 2010–11 Bandicam_2015-12-03_17-07-43-625.jpg GMA News TV 2011–present 2011-2014 GMA News TV.png GMA News TV official slogan.jpg|GMA News TV standard logo with slogan (2011-2015) GMA News TV Logo Animation 2011 (Introduced Version & Teaser).png|GMA News TV logo animation in 2011. (Promotional/teaser/introduced version) GMA News TV Logo Animation 2011 with Slogan.png|Animation version of GMA News TV logo with slogan in 2011. GNTV 3D Logo (2012).png|GMA News TV's 3D Animation Logo in 2012, used for their program plugs. GMA News TV 3D Logo (From GMA News TV International, 2011 version).png|3D animation of GMA News TV Logo in 2011, also used by GMA News TV International since 2011. vlcsnap-2017-11-27-11h59m12s415.png|Used for show plugs & also used logo during sign on and sign off (in ending part) GMA News TV Logo (from GMA News TV International).png|GMA News TV Logo (from GMA News TV International) 2014-present GMA News TV 3D Logo (From GMA News TV International, 2014 version).png|3D animation of GMA News TV Logo in 2014, used by GMA News TV International, since 2014. GMA News TV 3D Logo 2015.png|GMA News TV's 3D logo in 2015. GMANewsTV2015.png GMA News TV 3D Logo (with GMA 2011 3D Logo & News TV 3D Text 2015).png|GMA News TV's 3D Logo (with 2011 GMA Network 3D Logo & 2015 News TV 3D Text). it was used on korean drama, Mamaw In Law and the Philippine sports and other broadcast plug from the network from 2018. GMA News TV 3D Logo (from News TV Live).png|3D Logo from 2014-2018. Network IDs Citynet Television August 25, 1995–99 Citynet_Television_27_1995-1999.jpeg|1995 Station ID EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Emc1999.jpg|1999 Station ID Channel V Philippines 1999–2001 Channel V Philippines UHF Free TV Channel 27.png|Channel V Philippines on UHF 27 Channel V PHL.png Channel V Philippines Three Star to the Sun.png Channel V Philippines Ch. 27.png QTV November 11, 2005–07 QTVkwentonatintoid.jpg|2005 Station ID Q 2007–10 Be_on_Q_2007.jpg|2007 Station ID Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-15-34-078.jpg|October 2008 Station ID Bandicam_2015-11-23_05-44-54-562.jpg|May 2009 Station ID 2010–11 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-10-34-984.jpg|May 2010 Station ID GMA News TV 2011–2018 File:GMANEWSTV2011.png|February 2011-2012 Station ID File:GMANEWSTV2013.png|May 2013 Station ID GNTVSID2014.jpg|May 2014 Station ID 2018-present GMA Network Station ID 2018 Buong Puso para sa Kapuso.png|GMA Network Station ID "Buong Puso para sa Kapuso" in 2018-present. (The ident is aired after sign on notice and before sign off notice) with GMA News TV. TV Messages/Greetings Citynet Television 1995–99 EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Channel V Philippines 1999—2001 QTV 2005–07 Q 2007–10 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-11-26-953.jpg 2010–11 Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-46-00-031.jpg GMA News TV 2011-present On-Screen Bugs Main article: GMA News TV/On-Screen Bugs Test Card Main article: GMA Network/Test Card#GMA Network/GMA News TV GMAChannel7testcard.png|Same as the 1995-present turn off on-screen bug DWDB-TV Channel 27 Manila, Same as the 2005-present turn off on-screen bug DZOE-TV Channel 11 Manila and other relay stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. Citynet Television Channel 27 Test Card.png|Citynet Television Channel 27 Test Card used in 1995-1999 with 1 kHz Test Tone, music and slient. QTV Channel 11 TOC Manila.png|QTV Channel 11 TOC MANILA with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMA 7 Test Card TSG 200.png|QTV / Q and GMA News TV Test Card TSG 200. GMA News TV Test Card 2011.PNG|GMA News TV Channel 11 TOC MANILA with 1 kHz Test Tone and silent. GMA Network Black Test Card Silent.jpeg|GMA News TV Test Card (losing Statically) Silent since 2017. Special Logos Sports specials GMA GoMAnny Laban Para sa Pilipino.jpeg|Go MAnny Laban Para sa Pilipino with GMA News TV. Summer Idents Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-07-17-671.jpg GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan with GMA News TV. GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan with GMA News TV. GMASummer2016.PNG|Mas Mainit ang PaGMAmahalan - GMA Network Summer 2016 Slogan with GMA News TV. GMA Summer SID 2017.png|Kulayan Natin ang Summer - 2017 GMA Summer Slogan (Omnibus Plug) with GMA News TV. GMA Buong Pusong Magsaya Ngayon Summer (2018).png|Buong Pusong Magsaya Ngayon Summer - GMA Summer Slogan (2018) with GMA News TV. Christmas Idents Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-28-13-703.jpg|All You Want for Christmas is on Q - Q 2008 Christmas Slogan Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-26-06-796.jpg|Christmas Merry Give Around - Q 2009 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan with GMA News TV. File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2015 Christmas Slogan with GMA News TV. MagicNgPaskoGMAXMAS2016.PNG|Maniwala sa Magic Ng Pasko - GMA Network Christmas Slogan (2016) with GMA News TV. Buong-Pusong MaGMAhalan Ngayong Pasko! - GMA 7's Christmas Station ID (2017).png|Buong-Pusong MaGMAhalan Ngayong Pasko! - GMA Network Christmas Slogan (2017) with GMA News TV. Valentine's Season Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-10-49-531.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-40-23-937.jpg Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) QTV Channel 11 QTV 2006 Bumper.png|2006 Category:GMA News TV Category:Q (TV network) Category:Citynet Television Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:Quezon City Category:Philippines Category:Citynet Network Marketing and Productions